The shadow on the roof
by Ebonyshadow12
Summary: Alice is a young woman who got an invitation from queen Victoria to attend her Grand Ball. She finally got the chance to meet the famous Frye twins and Henry Green who saved London from the Templars. Little does she knows that this will change her life forever. Rated M, just in case, but it's mainly T. It happens after clearing the game so SPOILER ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

Title; The man on the roof

Chapter 1

Author's note:  
Hi everyone. As promised the proper version of The man on the roof.

Hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed Syndicate, neither the characters. Just my OC's.

(/\/\/\/\\)

Tomorrow will be a giant ball in City of London. This event was suddenly announced by Her Majesty herself 2 weeks ago. Only a selected group of Her Majesty's most trusted men and women were invited for this delightful happening. This was all to congratulate three saviours of Her Majesty, the Frye twins Evie and Jacob and sir Henry Green.

Honestly, I didn't know these people well. I only have heard some rumours about them. What I did notice was that the idiotic gang so-called the Blighters finally trembled in fear. Those jerks. Thinking that they were superior above those who weren't Blighters or whatever you were that didn't reach their standards. Well, the recently fast-growing gang called the Rooks made most of the Blighters think twice before judging someone. Sigh. How I would love to join the Rooks, but with my brilliant skills of causing trouble will bring the Rooks certainly to a quick end. Especially my father and his men made sure to remind me that I would never find a men because of the talent I posses to have two left feet and being quite small in all the wrong places ( you know what I mean…things that men love about women and what I lack according to them).  
Sigh…I'm being all depressed again. Every time I think about joining the Rooks, I'm remembered how useless and weak I actually am. I'll save my depressing memories. I might tell them someday, but for now, I'll be preparing for tomorrow's big day.

I'm really excited about it. The queen gave me and my co-players the honour to perform at the Grand Ball. I couldn't believe my eyes as soon as I read the invitation, signed by Her Majesty herself! At the same time, I'm really nervous and anxious. Playing the violin in front of my family, fine by me. Playing in front of my friends or in a small building, starting to doubt, but I would do it anyway. Playing in front of a crowd full of unknown people, especially in front of those with big influence in the world, LIKE THE QUEEN… well…uhm…sure. Most likely I'm going to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hi everyone! Here is chapter 2. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I still do not own the game, story or characters of AC Syndicate. Just my OC's.

Enjoy!

'WHERE IS IT?!' I yelled. 'WHERE IS THE VIOLIN?!' I'm completely freaking out while pacing back and forth in my small bedroom. Today is the day of the giant Grand Ball from Her Majesty. The day when me and everyone with who I play in an orchestra have been practising very hard to make the music perfect.

'Oh sweetheart, you'll be fine. I'm sure your performance will be just as astonishing as ever,' my aunt Rose told me while grasping my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

'How can you be so sure?' I asked her. Aunt Rose stroke my shoulders with her thumps and looked deeply into my eyes. She always did that before I had to play the violin. When I was stressing out. Her eyes are beautiful. The colour of her iris are that blue, that it could be compared with staring into the ocean.

'Well,' she began. 'For example, your violin is already downstairs. You did that yourself.' I opened my mouth and closed it. Oh, right. I blushed lightly at my clumsiness. This is one of my talents of causing trouble. Sometimes I simply forget what I did or what someone had told me just an hour ago. My mother always scolds me for this. My farther will simply laugh at me.

'And secondly,' aunt Rose said, noticing me calming down. 'You have never disappointed anyone. You have an amazing talent to play the violin flawlessly, so this time it won't fail you too.' I smiled at her as she stroke my hair.  
My aunt is the angel of the family. She has got chestnut brown hair that matched her blue eyes very well. Oh, sorry, I have said that already...She was like a second mother to me, in a supportive way. Of course she wasn't always with me, my parents are (even though I'm 19). Although I did wish to see her more often. Because I was only child, as result from my mother who couldn't get any more children after my birth, I was slightly pushed to held the name of my family high. Just slightly.

My parents isolated me from the world just to practise playing the violin, performing at parties for wealthy people and so on. This occupied me for at least 3 days in a week. For the remaining days, I work at a factory, stitching and repairing clothes for 11 hours each day. Because of this, I had some troubles with socialising and communicating with people I don't know well. The very few friends I have are really nice, but I don't see them much because I wasn't allowed to go out with them.  
I do wish to live on my own, but to my parents I was like a goldmine, so they won't let me go. Unless I married someone. Or get in jail…Or got killed.  
You probably might wonder why I didn't just leave them. Well, I'm pretty sure with my skills in making conversations and being not taught how to do the households, cooking diners and things like that, I'll end up quickly on the streets and will be dining with the fleas. That's how much independent I am.

'Thanks aunt Rose,' I said. 'Will you be there tonight?'

'I would love to my dear,' she almost sang, but then she continued sadly. 'But I'm afraid I cannot. Hendrik has been ill for the past two days.' Poor Hendrik.  
Hendrik is my uncle, husband of aunt Rose. They have three children named Lisbeth, Tobias and Bryan, so I completely understand that aunt Rose won't be with me.

'I'm really sorry dear,' aunt Rose apologised as I hugged her. 'I really need to be with my children.'  
'It's okay aunt Rose. And you're absolutely right. You should be with them.'  
Suddenly, the comforting and peaceful moment disappeared when an awfully familiar voice spoke.

'Alice, I expect you in 5 minutes downstairs,' came a demanding, absolutely no charming voice from my o-so-lovely mother. 'We need to pick up your dress AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T PUT ON THE MAKE-UP I GAVE YOU! Don't forget to bring some pins with you once you decide to show up,' she added.

Oh boy.

How glad I am that I already did take care of that. I didn't put up much though, just some powder onto my eyes and face to refresh myself and put some lipstick with a slightly pinkish tone. My hair was tied up in a ponytail because I didn't wore my dress yet. For now I wore a plain grey dress that reached the floor with a ribbon around my waist.

'Yes mother, I'll be downstairs in a minute.' I looked over to aunt Rose. 'Well, how do I look?'  
Aunt Rose took a full minute to judge my looks.

'Like you could be the queen's daughter,' she answered playfully. I lightly pushed her.

'Aunt Rose! Be serious for a minute.'

'I am deadly serious! You look fine!' I shook my head as I gave her the pins.

I rolled my eyes as aunt Rose and I walked downstairs to face my mother's angry dark blue eyes. Funnily my mother's eyes where one of the very few things I got from her. I've also got her face and her talent for music, but that's quite everything. I'm taller than her, got the same hairstyle as my dad (lightbrown that falls straight down onto my back when it's loose) and also got my clumsiness and love for stargazing from my dad.  
'Rose, me and Alice are going to pick up the dress by Jennifer's. We will be back within an hour.'  
'Naturally Anne. I'll guard the house,' aunt Rose said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes playfully.

After we had picked up my dress, my mother and I walked silently back to our house. Now and then I was watching the sky, searching for any constellations. Unexpectedly I heard a vaguely sound of shoes clattering on bricks or tiling, but when I turned around, I didn't see anyone running. I looked up again as I saw suddenly something moving on the roofs. Two persons were running, chasing someone. All three mysterious figures were quite fast and skilfully moving on the roof tiles.  
Before I could properly see who they were, they disappeared again. Just like they appeared from the dark.

'Alice, would you rather clean the roofs,' my mother asked sarcastically.

'I'm coming!' I replied and run to catch up with her.

When we got home, aunt Rose and my mother helped me with putting the dress on. I widened my eyes as soon as they were done and I looked in the mirror.

Who was that woman in the mirror?

(/\/\/\/\\)

Thanks for reading!

Bye for now!

ES12


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Author's note:

Hi everyone. Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! I'll be posting the next chapter today too!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's.

'Well, off we go', mother said cheerfully as we stepped into the carriage. I lifted my dress a bit to prevent accidently stepping on it. It was as blue dress, as blue as the sky on a sunny day, with a white corset and light blue details. My lightbrown hair was loosely tied into a ponytail with a small dark blue ribbon. My mother wore a more golden brown dress with a very wide skirt that reached the ground. Her darkblond hair was tied back into a perfect bun. My father wore a traditional black suit. His hair was pulled back, which made him really look like a gentlemen. A friend of my father, Lewis, insisted to bring us to St. Paul's cathedral, where the ball will be held. He has got a beautiful black carriage with crimson upholstery. Two beautiful brown horses were ready to pull the carriage. Lewis helped us to get into the carriage, which was very kind of him. After we all sat down, we set of to the Cathedral.

My mother and father were talking the whole ride, while I was stroking the suitcase of my violin, an old ritual of mine. It's not because the suitcase feels nicely soft, but it helps me to concentrate. To remind every note I have to play, every count of the melody. And while I recall this, I stroke in the same rhythm over the suitcase. My eyes stared absently to the many buildings and houses. Because it was already dark, every light on the street and in every house were on. Every carriage you could see carried an small lantern, which I think it's really lovely. As I continued to admire the city, I wasn't aware of the carriage which was passing us on the left side.

(/\/\/\/\\)

'I'm so excited', said Evie. 'Who would have ever thought we will be invited for an exclusive event? By Her Majesty herself!' She was wearing a red-orange dress, which looked a bit like the dress she wore at her last ball, but with tiny black details that functioned as the finishing touch. For once she didn't put her hair tightly into a bun, but into a braid that was made sideling on her shoulder, accenting how long her hair really was. It reached just at her waistline. There were still a few bangs that loosly hing around her face like always.

'I'm also looking forward for this,' said Henry, who was holding Evie's hand. 'Who would have thought we would become Knights of the Order of the Sacred Garter? And you know what I'm most looking forward to?'

'No', said Evie curiously, looking at Henry. Henry smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly. He wore a grey suit with a red bow tie that was matcing Evie's dress.

'To dance with you,' he said tenderly.

'Awww Henry, that's so sweet,' Evie said while blushing. She put her free hand over Henry's which was holding hers. They smiled warmly at each other, a nice and comfortable silence lingered around them.  
Someone was unexpectedly chuckling. Evie was brought back from cloud nine and looked at her younger brother annoyingly.

'What's so funny Jacob?'

'I'm sure the only thing you're looking forward to is to eat all different kind of cake the will have there,' answered Jacob teasingly.

'I do not,' said Evie. 'I actually want to dance with Henry too.' And to emphasize her statement, she leaned against Henry, while Henry carefully freed his right hand from Evie's and put his arm around her shoulders carefully, while placing his left hand into Evie's hands.

'Sure you do sweet sister. Sure you do.'

Evie sighed heavily and leaned her head into her neck.

'You're not letting this go anytime soon are you brother dearest?'

'Not a chance dame Evie Frye.'

The last time they had seen the queen, Evie was invited to stop by at Her Majesty home. All three of them remembered that day as clear as if it only had happened yesterday.

 _'_ _Arise.'  
All three stood up once more. After beating Mr. Starrick, they have received several bruises and scratches, but to them it was all worth of it to this specific moment. The Templar was in power of London way to long. It's people had suffered long enough. Crawford Starrick let the citizens starve in order to increase the wealthy among every templar. At the top of that. Parents were forced to let their children work in dirty and very dangerous fabrics to earn enough money. There wasn't a day passing without hearing screams of pain or cries from exhaustion. The children were very skinny and had huge bangs underneath their innocent eyes. This went on for a whole century. At last, last night, the first step to recovery of London was taken as soon as the Shroud fall from Crawford's neck and the Frye twins drilled their hidden blades multiple times in his body. And when his blood flowed across the stone floor, they knew that they saved the queen and saved whole London from making anything worse. Preventing the Templar Order from dealing more destruction into the society. And now, at this very moment, the trio is getting one of the highest rankings you possibly can get:  
'I invest you all in the Order of the Sacred Garter.'  
_

'Miss Frye?'

'Yes Henry?'

'Uhm. Well... Uhm..'

'You do know you can call me and my brother by our first names right?'

'Yes of course miss Frye! I mean, Evie! Well... I have to say that you look very beautiful tonight. And I like the new hairstyle you have. It really suits you, although, their isn't really wrong with your usual hairstyle. But uhmm..'

'Just tell my sister what you want to tell her Greenie,' Jacob interrupted Henry's attempt to say something. 'It isn't that hard! How long do you know each other? One year?'

'Jacob!'

'Evie!'

'Jacob, quit it already! It's not funny!'

'I know that! I'm just trying to man up Henry and get this over with!'

Henry had a very good idea as soon as Jacob said that.

'Well, in that case, is a certain brother of my sweat girlfriend a bit jealous?'

'Jealous? Why should I? Sure I love my sister as a brother, but honestly I have a different interest than yours Henry. No offence dear sister.'

'None taken Jacob. I'll always love you too as a sister, even though you're as stubborn as ever, but I must agree with Henry. What's with you today? Do you need someone to hold you?'

'You know perfectly well sister that's not the case. I do however prefer, Greenie, that you make your compliment towards my sister a bit more proper. Otherwise I need to rethink about my blessing for you two.'  
Evie shot her brother an angry look. Henry however let go of Evie's hand and hold it in the air as sign of surrender. 'Oke, I promise, but I'm still curious,' said Henry.

'Maybe this will be you're chance to find you're soulmate.'

Jacob, who was leaning with his elbows on his knees, relaxed and leaned back against the couch, dropping his arms backwards like he Always did. 'Who knows Greenie,' answered Jacob playfully. 'Even so, I can't wait to prove my right as soon as Evie will be rolling on the dancefloor from all the cake she'll be served from Her Majesty's recommendation.'

Henry was more than glad the trip won't take that much longer before they arrive at their destination.

Author's note:

I'm sorry! I know I'm late again, but the next chapter will be made very very soon! So stick around and let me know what you guys think! I looooooooove reviews! So review, or fav it! Or follow it! Makes me happy :)

By for now!

ES12


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Hi everyone, here's chapter 4. Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: Still only owning my OC's.

'Here we are,' Lewis told us. He stopped the carriage and helped us to get off it. My feet stepped with 2 clacks on the street, followed by my mothers. The first thing I did was just standing there and looking at the enormous building in front of me. The Cathedral was luminous in the night, thanks to the combination of torches and small lightbulbs, making it appear it was made of pure gold. It size however, combined with the light it was beaming, made me feel really small, imitating whoever passes by. At the same time it gave me the impression that the Cathedral was a holy and sacred place, watched over by God himself. My fingers tightened on my hold on the suitcase of my violin. I was really nervous. Who knows how the ballroom would like if this building is already that enormous? Unconsciously I took some steps forward, not noticing the people who were entering the Cathedral. I accidently bumped into some of them. The man who I bumped into faced me and looked incredibly annoyed and angry.

'Hey, watch it!'

'I'm sorry sir. I-I-I-I didn't see you.' I tried to calm him down, but I seemed to make him flush even more angrier, as was the lady next to him, probably his wife.

'I beg your pardon. Who do you think you are, acting all nonchalantly? I hope you can make a appropriate apology.'  
I was startled. I couldn't form other words than opening and closing my mouth like a fish on land. My dad came to stand next me and manage to calm them down. When they left, my father turned to me and sighed. He surprisingly smiled at me and stroked shortly over my cheek.

'Well,' he said. 'The optimistic point in this unfortunate happening is that you're will be fine for the rest of the evening. You've had your portion of bad luck and now only good luck will pass you through the night.'

'Thanks for the saving dad,' I thanked him and gave him a warm smile. He replied with a smirk.

'GOODNESS ALICE! One day you'll get yourself into some serious trouble if you keep doing that!'

'I'm sorry mother.' I bowed my head in shame. Unconsciously I have made a scene which attracted a lot of people's attention. My mother was also very hard to look everywhere except our spectators.

'Well come on,' father said and gave mother an arm, which she took it gladly. 'We shouldn't let the party wait for us.' My father pushed me lightly on my back, guiding me to the entrance of the Cathedral. I still could hear the whispers from the inquisitive spectators though.

 _Who are those people? I've never seen them before._

 _You don't know? Those are the Churchhills! They are quite wealthy people! And their daughter, the girl you just saw. She can play very well, but I'm glad she's not my wife! What a disgrace to the family! I sympathy with the parents!_

 _I agree! Last week she bumped into me too because she looked up._

Isn't she always looking up?

 _She just want to be noticed! What a slut!_

 _How can she be when she's as flat as my door? No one wants her!_

 _A lot of laughter._

 _How come she's skinny while her family is rich mama?_

If I was a flower, I would turn instantly black from amount of poison. Or in this case, from the amount of their rude and hurtful words. Before I stepped foot in the entrance, I promised myself not to cry tonight.

If I hold myself onto that, than it will be a new record.

(/\/\/\/\\)

The room where the ball will be held was just as amazing as the outside. The many candles lit the room which created a romantic atmosphere. There were long, almost golden wooden tables on the very right and left, filled with drinks, food, presents for the guests and beautiful sculptures made of stone. We were served by one of the dozens of waiters and butlers and guided to one of the tables near the stage.

And the guests!

Every imaginary colour could be named and you can find a woman walking in that colour. I think there were at least hundred couples present, each with their own connection the Her Majesty.  
Speaking of which, were was she?  
I turned my head as far as I could, but with no luck. Could it be that Her Majesty will arrive later? But then I realised something!

'Father, do you know what time it is?'

My father glanced at his pocket watch. 'A quarter to nine. I believe that Her Majesty will arrive any moment.'

I widened my eyes as realisation set in. 'Do forgive me to leave all of sudden, but I need to find the others. We need to discuss the lasts subjects before we need to perform.'

'But of course dear! Good luck!' Mother would only call me dear when I need to play. One hell of a lovely mother I have.

'Oh, go for it! I'm sure you'll make everyone here leave their mouth open from excitement!'

'Thanks mother, father!' I gave them a short nod and made my way with the violin to behind the stage.

Authors note:  
Hiiiiii, I know this one is a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer!

Let me know what your thoughts are about this story so far!

Bye for now!

ES12


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Author's note:

Hi everyone! Chapter 5 is here. Hope it was worth the waiting….

Disclaimer: Just owning the OC's.

I was walking fast to the farthest end of the enormous room. Then I turned right, where a corridor leaded to a way smaller room. The corridor was made of bricks, illuminated with small candles high on the walls. On the farthest end stood a tall men, dressed completely black. He noticed my presence and walked towards me. As he came closer, I noticed that he wore glasses. It fitted him perfectly.

"Excuse me madam, are you part of the LUCIUS GRUDGE music group?" He looked at me through his glasses. His eyes were very small, even though the lenses should make the eyes bigger. I held my grip on the suitcase of my violin a little bit tighter and stood a bit taller.

"Yes I am. Do you know where I will be expected?"

"Certainly. If you would be so kind to tell me your name please. I'll escort you afterwards directly to the rest".

'Alice Churchhill sir.'

The man made a small notation and gestured to me to follow him. He leaded me for just a very short period (he escorted me for 30 seconds) because the room where I would be expected was just one staircase down and first right. The door was already open. The man who escorted me, made one final small gesture that it was indeed the room with the open door. I friendly nodded at him and opened the door just a little wider. I opened my mouth and stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of me.  
I was shocked. In the room were 14 people present so it meant that 4 people had yet to come. But, that wasn't the thing I was confused about. It's was normal that 15 minutes before performing that we are not complete. Normally we are complete if it's 12 minutes before. It wasn't also the fact that everyone was dressed very neatly in dresses and suits. On my left I could see my two friends, Hailey Rhine and Thom Baker. Hailey wore a beautiful green dress in all different kind of shades and wore her hair sideways on her left shoulder. She is specialised in playing the transverse flute. Thom wore a traditional black suit (every other guy wore also a similair black suit) and played the piano very well. They were chatting with each other. They had a crush for each other since 4 years now and still they haven't said anything. But, what was the thing I thought _What for heaven's sake is going on?_ Well...  
Everyone was completely stressing about something I had missed. Some people were arguing. Others were pacing in the small room. Even mister Bennington sat defeated in a simple wooden chair in the right corner, what was something he would never do. He is the calmest person I have ever seen, had a great passion for music and was very obvious he became a conductor. He is our conductor.

 _What did I miss?_

Unnoticed I made my way to Hailey and Thom. I almost tripped over some clothes that were laying on the floor, but thankfully my dad was right. Luck was indeed on my side for once.

'Alice! Good to see you!'

I turned my head and was greeted by a huge hug from Hailey. I grinned and returned the hug gently.

'Hi Hailey, good to see you too.' I stepped back for a moment. 'Do you know why everyone is so upset about?'

'It's because mister Edithon couldn't be here tonight. He has become ill, but now we have got a huge gap between our third song and the last one,' someone familiar explained. I saw that Thom has joined us. 'Good to see you Alice. I was wondering when you would show up.'

'Hi Thom,' I said and smiled. 'But, what now? What should we do? If even mister Bennington is this upset, how could we possibly find someone else?' Mister Edithon was a master in playing the violin. He knew every single masterpiece and knew every technique. He has travelled the world to perform his legendary talent. He remained quite mysterious because he once said "I do not play because people would like to see me, but I play because I simply want to."

'I have no idea,' Hailey said. 'No one in this room does. It has been this chaotic for...'

'Well Churchhill, why don't you fill the gap,' a sudden hateful, yet familiar voice interrupted our conversation. Only one person in the entire world could speak with earbleeding cracking voice as Jenny Sweril. She wore a deep red dress and knotted her half long blonde hair into a perfect knot. Her two "servants" stood protectively behind her. Their names were Lisbeth and Nadine Torch. They were twins and stuck to Jenny since they have become a member of LUCIUS GRUDGE. Jenny plays the violin like me, Lisbeth plays the clarinet and Nadine plays the cello. Lisbeth wore a a dark orange dress, just like her twin, but with different patterns. They both wore a long braid. Jenny stood three feet away from me with one hand on her hip to express her irritation.

'I hate to admit it, but you are the only one who could get as close as possible playing the violin like Edithon. You even know how to play his song he would have performed tonight!'

From the corner of my eye I saw a shadow approaching with loud footsteps. He grabbed my shoulders and said:

'IS THAT TRUE?! DO YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO PLAY THAT?!'

I mentally whipped the little drops of salvia from my face.

'Mister Bennington, I…th-think this is all a…a misunderstanding. I just know wh-what song he was…going to play, nothing more. I-I-I even don't know how…that song sounds like…'

'That's not completely true, I saw you secretly practising just one month ago. You …'

'You're n-n-not h-helping Hailey…'

'Come on Alice! You're one hell of a violist and last month you could already play a quarter of the song mister Edithon would play tonight!'

Mister Bennington's eyes were sparkling right now.

'No, no. that was just trying out. A-a-and at th-the top of that…'

Mister Bennington was shaking lightly at my shoulders to draw my attention.

'Alice, would you please do this?'

I guess I have no choice then.

But

But

I'm so scared.

Author's note:

Let me know what you thought about this chapter! And the story itself, because I am a very curious and quite new to all of this so I don't know if I'm doing well so far. I do want to thank **CaptainSwan197** for leaving a review. It really means a lot to me and I promice, I really really really promice to post more often. The next one will be posted next week.

Bye for now.

ES12


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

Hi everyone! Chapter 6 is here, hope you like it J  
I must warn you though, the music I'm about to name might not be produced in the same year as in real life. What I mean to say is that I chose some music I really like, but they might not come from that same time.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm only owning my OC's.

(/\/\/\/\\)

'Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this delightful event! It's so good to see that so many people were able to come. Welcome to the most breath-taking and holy house of whole London, Saint Paul's Cathedral. My name is Jack Robinson and I'll be your host for tonight. Before I announce the music for the evening I would firstly like to extend to anyone in particular. Please welcome our most honourable hostess of this evening, queen Alexandrina Victoria van Hannover.'

A wave of applause was heard as soon as mister Robinson introduced Her Majesty at last. We also clapped our hands loudly to express our gratefulness. Unfortunately we couldn't see anything because we were waiting in the hall that leaded to the beautiful huge room. After some time mister Robinson spoke once more.

'Welcome Your Majesty.'

'Thank you dear,' came the voice of the queen. Her golden voice filled the air and sung into everyone's ear.

'I would like to thank everyone as well for coming tonight. Today we celebrate the return of harmony within our city once again. I also want to thank some persons in particulair and welcome them properly into the Order of the Sacred Garter.' For a moment there was silence, but then; 'Please step foreward, Dame Evie Frye, Sir Henry Green and Sir Jacob Frye.'

After the words of Her Majesty the people were cheering, clapping loutly and even whistling to expres their gratitude. We were also clapping and cheering loutly. Unfortunately I couldn't see them, but I was already glad to witness this moment.

After some time I could see Her Majesty. She has got her own chair by a beautiful decorated large table in front of the stage. She could watch us play perfectly, while looking at other tables, the dancefloor where couples or small groups could dance if they want to and most of all that, her table was within 6 meters of the buffet. And by buffet I mean the desserts. And by desserts I mean the long tables, filled with at least 30 different kinds of cake, fruit and smaller bites that will satisfy every individual. And it would definitely satisfy the queen for sure.

The queen took her seat that was at one end of the large table. that is why I could see her a tiny bit from where I stood, however I couldn't see neither the Frye heroes, nor sir Henry Green. They must have a seat where I couldn't see them. The queen looked way beyond beautiful. She wore a gorgeous grey dress that outmatched every other dress easily. Not that other dresses were not pretty (absolutely the opposite!) but I have never seen such a dress before. Her hair was tight lose so her long wavy black hair fell like a never-ending waterfall on her back. Her little crown was placed on the exact position as always on her head. She was watching patiently for the next words mister Robinson would say.

And now, I would like the last, but not the most unimportant people of tonight. These will provide us music for dancing and bringing in a harmonious atmosphere. Please welcome, LUCIUS GRUDE!'

One by one we came into everyone's view as they clapped for us. The closer we came to our place, the more nervous I got. Now I stood a bit higher than usual (because I stood on the stage), the room looked somewhat smaller and there were a lot more people than I have seen on the ground. My hands begun to tremble, but I held my chin high. One by one we bowed and took our place. When I bowed and turned around, I found Hailey looking at me. I nervously gave her a tiny smile as she gave me a warm smile back. _Don't worry, it will be fine,_ she said to me silently. She sat a seat behind me, because of the difference of our instrument. Bowed string instruments were on the first line. On the second line were the wooden instruments like Hailey's, the transverse flute and Lisbeth's clarinet. Hailey and Lisbeth sat next to each other, as do I and Jenny, but that's because we both play the violin (cough…cough…unfortunately…cough…cough…cough). Lisbeth's twin Nadine sat one seat further from Jenny. Between sat Rudolph Smith. He has got short wavy black hair and plays the double-bass. Thom sat behind his piano at my left. Behind Hailey sat Tyline Hilton (she plays the trumpet) , Andrew Swartz (he plays trombone) and Hilda Noondale. She plays the trumpet as well. At the last line stood two persons who play different sizes of drums. Erik Hollow and Sebastian Miller were really good at that. They were fast and didn't miss a single count. Next to Lisbeth should sit Candice Ingerblue, but she was bowing now. She plays the tuba really well. This is also applied for Omelia Firriling. She will sit on the other side of Hailey, because she plays the clarinet as well. The last member of our group is Sara Jewel. She plays the harp exceptionally and sits next to Nadine. After we all had taken our place we stood up once more to "welcome" our conductor mister Bennington. Another round of applause went through the room. Mister Bennington bowed and turned to us. He made a gesture to sit down. He brought both his hands up to start the first song. **Für Elise.**

Immediately the mood in this room changed almost touchable from excitement to a more relaxed mood. It was almost humorous and yet remarkable just how music react to people.

It was going to be a nice evening.

Or so I thought...

 **Author's note:**

Pfieuwwww. I know I'm quite slow at bringing the Frye's up. I'm terrible huh ;)

Leave a review if you'd like. I reaaaaaaaaly love them!

I would like to thank **fudge-fing** for the review from the first version of this story. I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner, I really need to study how to use everything from fanfiction, but I'm really gratefull that you liked it even it wasn't that well...

Next chapter for next week!

Bye for now!

ES12


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Author's note:** **Hello there! Here's chapter 7 ^^**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Just owning my OC's.**

 **Enjoy!**

(/\/\/\/\\)

Everything went smoothly. We were praised for our music, something I was very grateful for because everyone has been working really hard to perfect every song these past weeks. We were first afraid that we wouldn't make it because of the very short limited time it was given to us. Luckily, mister Bennington had arranged 5 more players who could switch with us so we also get the chance to enjoy ourselves a little. That is what I'm doing right now. After playing the violin for more than half an hour, I got somewhat hungrily. At the moment I was standing at the buffet, slicing some bread, when I suddenly heard Her Majesty's voice and that of someone else I didn't recognised immediately to my left. I turned my attention to the wonderful food in front of me so I could unnoticed listen to their conversation.

'Evie dear, I know you have eaten already something, but I insist that you should try this delicious blueberry jelly cake! I have taken a small piece and I couldn't hold myself to take another one.'

'Your Majesty I-' Her Majesty rose her hand to interrupt miss Evie.

'Please, call me Victoria dear.' Miss Evie nodded and continued: 'Certainly. Miss Victoria, but…you see. I just have eaten something else and I have tried a different cake just one moment ago and I'm afraid I'm at my limit for now.' Her Majesty's eyes were sparkling slightly. I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to not smile, but a tiny one escaped none the less. I never have heard Her Majesty speak to anyone in such way. As if they were best friends and shared everything together. I looked at the buffet and turned my face a little to the right so it won't be noticed.

'Oh, which one have you eaten?'

'The one with the small chocolate crisps an-'

'Ohhhh, yes that was quite a remarkable one, wasn't it? It wasn't an easy one, but it was the more worth it. Though I was wondering which one I should try momently…".

Her Majesty hasn't got much time to think about it because two gentlemen's were approaching her.

'My queen, forgive me for interrupting, but I'm afraid it is of great urgency that you should come with us.'

One of the two men was quite greasy with filthy grey hair that was combed down to his left. Although his suit looked like it was polished, his blouse just fitted him that tightly, that his stomach was slightly split in two. His face was quite rosy, which indicates that he had drunk some alcohol. And by somewhat I mean at least 4 glasses of wine or champagne. The other man was, unlikely his companion, was like every other man here. The difference was that he was one of the ministers of Her Majesty (and hadn't drunk as much as his "friend"). Although I don't know him in person, the rumours and the very few interviews he had on the streets proved him to be a honest and rational man who knew exactly why he was chosen to be a minister of Her Majesty. But, because of the words the other man said, I felt something was wrong. Not the obvious wrong that Her Majesty needed to speak with them, but the whole scene that was in front of me. The minister looked like if he needed to go to the bathroom. His face had a mixture of fear and desperation. The other man looked anything but frightened. He looked like if he could win the jackpot at any minute.

Her Majesty wasn't planning to go so easily.

'Could you please enlighten me what the urgency is Minister,' the queen asked very clever. If it was really necessary for Her Majesty to move herself to somewhere else, she wouldn't be led by just two persons who appeared out of nowhere. And at the top of that, it was as clear as it could be that Her Majesty didn't know the greasy man. Left alone recognising him. And, if Her Majesty really needed to go with them, the Minister would have explained it in just a few words.

The Minister however gave no response.

In the meantime, I noticed that between the many people that certain gentlemen's shot quick glances to our direction. They all wore black round hats on their head. Their glances were determined, as if they were planning something. I felt really uncomfortable and was now looking for any guards of Her Majesty, but they were relaxed, as if they didn't noticed the tension in the air around us. And before I knew, the man who wore a round black hat disappeared into the crowd.

'My queen, I believe it's obvious that we cannot talk about it when everyone's could overhear us. Some people took their time very suspicious long for putting some butter on their baguettes.'

I believe that the thick man was mentioning me, but he hasn't got any evidence. I smartly walked away at the right time. I glanced at Her Majesty and she gave, excuse me for my rude remarks, the fat dumb pig-like human a questioning look. I shook my head as I distanced myself a little bit further from the scene, with a plate that hold one slice of French bread with herb butter. There were 6 more people, apart from miss Evie, Her Majesty, the Minister and the weird fat man, who stood by the buffet, but on the different side from where I stood a few seconds ago. My eyes wandered the room, looking for some guards to stop the peculiar thick man, when my eyes caught someone.  
It wasn't my dad, neither mister Bennington or whoever I knew.  
I don't know why, but I wasn't capable of anything but staring at the handsome tall man in dark grey clothes.  
He was very attractive.  
He was at least as masculine as any guard here.  
It was like everything else was fading to the dark, except him.  
My heart was racing and stopping with each breath I took. I don't understand these feelings I have. It was like he was hypnotising me. And when he turned around in the dance he did with a beautiful lady, made me almost faint. It none other than Jacob Frye, no doubt. And I swore he noticed my staring, because he was looking at me.

 _Badump-dump-badump-badump-dump_

My, he was looking at me! I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and it was like I was burning from the inside. Before I could see if he was still looking at me or not, I quickly made my way to the nearest guards, but realised it wasn't necessary anymore. They finally saw what was happening by Her Majesty and made their way, bringing 3 more guards with them. Sighing in relief, I gathered my bravery and watched quickly in case mister Frye is still watching me.

 _Badump-badump-dump-badump_

HE WAS, for a moment.

His gaze went then to his sister and Her Majesty.

(/\/\/\/\\)

 **Author's note:** **Tomorrow comes chapter 8! I had quite some trouble with writing this chapter because I had so many diffrent scenarios for this chapter, but I thought this was the best way...don't know if you were really caring about that if I would post it way later than promised, but aaaanyway. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Author's note:** **Helloooooo. As promiced, the next chapter is here.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm owning my OC's! Nothing else.**

(/\/\/\/\\)

 _'_ _GET DOWN, GET DOWN!'_

 _'_ _RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!'_

Another smoke bomb flew in the air and exploded 2 feet away from me, creating even more thick white smoke. There was a lot of screaming, running and fear filling the enormous room. I tried to find my parents or anyone I knew, but I hardly could see my own feet, not to mention that the smoke was burning my lungs and my eyes stung terribly.

 _'_ _HELP! SOMEONE HELP!'_

With my hands for my mouth and nose I tried to make my way to the exit. At least, I was trying. Completely disorientated I couldn't tell if I was going in the right direction. I was shaking over my whole body, fearing even more every time the sound of metal was clinging against metal. What happened just moments ago was the cause of the current situation. As soon as the greasy man was taken away with the guards, smoke bombs were thrown to the ground and created thick, white smoke through the whole room. No one could progress what was going on.

Suddenly I saw a shadow appearing in the white smoke. He held something in his hand, because he looked like he was in a fighting position. He was also walking to my direction. With every step I took backwards, he took one step closer to me. I became to hyperventilate, looking wildly around me for anything to defend myself, because the man in front of me stepped out of the smoke and was clearly holding a large knife. He wore a round black hat and a black suit. His devilish smirk confirmed he was the enemy and was planning to not leave me alone. I walked to fast backwards without concerning wat could be laying on the ground and I stumbled. I continued to crawl backwards and realised what made me stumble.

I tripped over a dead body.

It lay on his stomach, his face towards me, as were his eyes. His expression showed fear and pain. On the ground around him lay small puddles of blood that came from the many cuts on his arms, back and probably from his chest and stomach too. A small knife was planted on his back. I became nauseous from the sight.

The burning in my lungs became worse and I coughed heavily which made the pain even worse. My head was spinning and killing me at the same time. With tearing eyes I saw the man heave his knife. He attacked and I could barely dodge it. He heaved his knife once more. This time the distance between us was shorter, the chance he'll cut me was without a doubt present. The only plan I had was to crawl to the limp body, but I could barely think straight. My head was filled with the white smoke and was troubling me, everything was beginning to feel sore. My vision became more blurry the more I was focusing on my last hope. I pulled with all the strength I had the knife out of his back. With closed eyes I stabbed forward towards my attacker at the same time the attacker did. My whole mind was filled with disgust as my knife bore into the attacker's skin, through flesh and hit his bone. The attacker, however, just cut my left shoulder, but not by far as deep as I did. I quickly let go of the knife and held my shoulder, while wincing and supressing my groans. I was losing consciousness. My attacker let go of his knife, screamed in pain and shouted all kinds of swearing's towards me. Suddenly he grabbed his knife from the floor, and charged! I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid for my fate, when it was abruptly quiet. Instead, more heavy footsteps slowly approached me. Carefully I opened my eyes, but my vision was fuzzy. The person wasn't the same one that would have killed me, his appearance was somewhat familiar.

Badump-badump-dump-badump.

'Are you alright miss?'

I could only nodded.

'Sir, I-I..' I couldn't say anything, because I was really going to pass out now. My head was caught by this kind man's hand. His other hand held onto my wrist.

'Thank…you…' was the last thing I said, before I felt a pair of strong arms held my body and was lifted from the cold ground. I couldn't hear what he said, but I do remember his rough and thick jacket that functioned as a thick pillow. He smelled like trains, fresh air and something woody.

(/\/\/\/\\)

The fresh scent of flowers and soap entered my mind when I regained my consciousness. I turned myself from my back to my side and snuggled into the soft and thin pillow. I sighed painfully when my left shoulder stung and my head was pounding, not realising yet what the reason was. I slowly opened my eyes and the bright light of the morning sun made them shut quickly. My eyes felt dry, as if they were smoked.

Smoked.

Flashes of memories came back from the ball. The music, dancing, buffet, French bread, miss and mister Frye, a threated Her Majesty, the thick man, smoke, a lot of smoke, a frustrated mister Bennington. And that man who killed my attacker.

I was blinking my eyes.

 _Where am I actually?_

It was obviously not my house, let alone my room or my bed. The bed was of metal, the sheets and pillow white. The room has got grey even walls. I could faintly hear some voices, but they were not loud enough to overhear them. On the right side of my bed stood a single wooden chair were my clothes were hanging, my shoes stood at the right side of the chair. I sat up and placed my hand on my left shoulder. It was carefully bandaged. Then I looked at my hands and the rest of me. My hands felt dry and somewhat rough, someone must have washed them. I was dressed in a white long simple nightdress.

 _Who did this?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard soft knocks on my door.

'May I come in?' It was a voice of a middle-aged woman. She must have done this while I was still unconscious.

'Y-y-yes, you may,' I just answered. The door went open and a women stepped into the room. She wore a greyish blue dress and a white cotton cap that straighten her short brown hair flat neatly. she brought in a chariot with a carafe and a single small glass. She smiled at me when she saw me awake.

'Good morning, how are you feeling?'

'Good morning, 'feeling f-fine, but m-my throat's dry and my head troubles me a bit. Nothing else though.' The woman came closer.

'Would you like some water then? It's important right now that you drink well enough.'

I smiled gratefully. 'Y-y-yes please.' She poured the glass half full and handed me over. I drank it quickly, not mattering how unlady-like it was. I was disappointed that the glass was empty, but I didn't dare to ask for more.

'Would you like some more?'

I smiled; 'Yes please!'.

After drinking another glass of water, I couldn't hold my curiosity.

'Miss…euhmmm'.

'Oh dear, I apologise for not introducing myself. My name is Florence Nightingale. I believe mister Frye said that your name is Alice Churchhill, isn't it?'

I looked at her surprisingly. How did he know? We haven't even met. Right? Miss Nightingale must have noticed my confusion and reassured me that mister Frye has his ways to know people. She told me not to worry about it. 'Do you remember what happened last night?'

'Yes, I do. How did I got here actually?' This part was missing in what has happened. I must have been unconscious when I was brought over here. 'Did I miss something else?' Something in my mind was clicking. 'Where is my violin?' Miss Nightingale laid one hand on my unwound shoulder.

'Please miss Churchhill. I know everything seems confusing, but I promise I will tell you everything.'

I nodded. She told me that after mister Frye killed my attacker, he brought me here. My shoulder had a ugly, but not dangerous cut which explained why I was bleeding a lot. She treated my shoulder and told mister Frye that I only needed some rest. She explained that my lungs were somewhat irritated due the long exposure of smoke, but there was nothing to worry about. I only would have a headache and might feel some pain while coughing, but these symptoms will disappear within 2 till 7 days. Shortly after I was put in a bed, Miss Frye informed her and mister Frye that the situation in the Cathedral was under control, but a few people were missing, probably taken as hostage. Some people were on their way to miss Nightingale for treatment. Miss Frye warned her to be ready for that. When I asked if my parents were here or have visited me, she shook her head and told me that she didn't know if her parents were resting here, but she told me that no one besides her came here. I nodded.

'I was wondering, how long do I have to stay here at least?'

'I would say, judging your quick recovery, that one more day would be enough and then you could return home.' I was very glad with that. I hope my parents were home, waiting for me.

(/\/\/\/\\)

 **Author's note:** **The next chapter will be probably within 2 weeks and some days, maybe earlier, but my exams will be next week. That's the reason it will take longer this time to post something. Hope you understand :)**

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

 **Author's note:**

 **Hiiiiiii! I know it's been far too long since I updated, but I'm baaaaack. I had some troubles with school. The exams I had to make were determining if I could stay at college or not. That's why I didn't had any time to write the story. And after the exams the period was very busy. At the top of that, I had so many ideas to put into this story that I wrote every possible thing that could happen after chapter 8. Soooo, hopefully you don't mind that this chapter is somewhat shorter than normal…** **L** **I'm working on the next chapters too, so don't worry, it won't take this long to update chapter 10.**

 **After my rambling, I would like to thank every reader who has read my story so far. I really appreciate this because this is the first fanfiction that I'm going to make it complete.**

 **Last thing I want to say is something else. English wasn't my native language, so I understand if it's sometimes annoying to read grammar mistakes and all that kind of things. Sorry for that!**

 **And now, thank you for actually reading all of this and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer;** **I don't own ACS, just Alice, her family and friends and everyone that's part of the LUCIUS GRUDGE**

I did nothing more than staring at the ceiling. Sometimes I would drift away, just to wake up with realisation that only 10-20 minutes have passed. The grey walls weren't giving me a comfortable time either. They reminded me of the happenings during the ball. The constant coughing didn't help either. The only thing that kept me busy, was the simple yet elegant clock with almost golden curls around it. It was also the only one making a little tune. It's soothing tune of ticking in two different notes calms me and at the same time, makes my head pounding. With my right index finger up, I move it back and forth in the same rhythm. And yet it reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. So frustratingly, but nothing I'm not used to. Remembered when I said I forget sometimes things? Well, this happens all the time when I forget something. It's like my mind is fooling around with my soul. I cannot recall the memory, but my mind give me some clues, just like that ticking noise of the clock. Sometimes I successfully remember what that specific clue was about. When it does happen, it's like my mind becomes 10 pounds lighter and the time will return to normal speed (at least, some sort of feeling do I get). It's an endless game that had been going on since I was 7. Before that age I cannot say honestly if I had these things too. Unconsciously, the memory of this morning slipped into my mind once more. It was the moment before miss Nightingale left, but had nothing to do with my struggles at the moment.

 _'_ _Oh, before I go, would it be alright if I asked you something? And would you respond with a honest answer?'_

 _I blinked my eyes several times nervously. 'Y-Y-eah, certainly.' What could this be about?_

 _'_ _It has been some time since you were brought here. I was wondering if you would like to eat something. I've got freshly made soup, if you'd like some.' Her cheerful voice made me smile and the instant I heard the word "soup" I would have said yes without a doubt, but someone, or rather something, answered before I could. My stomach made a rumbling noise that was loud enough to be heard by the both of us. Embarrassed by the sudden sound , I put my right hand on my stomach. My cheeks were rosy coloured by now. Nonetheless I coughed and mumbled that I would love to have some._

 _Miss Nightingale chuckle, but didn't make a comment. Instead she said she would return within a minute and left._

 _…_

 _'_ _Alice, can I ask you something else?'_

 _I stopped blowing my soup and nodded. 'Certainly miss Nightingale.' Miss Nightingale sighed lightly before she spoke._

 _'_ _You don't eat much do you?' It felt like I was raising my eyebrows for the twentieth time these two days. 'Ehm… well… I ho-honestly think that's not the case, actually. I do not have the feeling that I eat that less…'_

 _'_ _Could you kindly describe what you eat on a regular day?' I carefully thought about my answer and coughed unwillingly some more. I took a sip from my soup to ease my sore throat._

 _'_ _Usually I have one slice of bread with some butter in the morning, along with a cup of thee. Throughout the day I drink plenty of water and eat a biscuit. In de evening we usually have vegetables and a small amount of meat. A forth of one piece of it. Before I go to bed I drink one glass of water.'_

 _No this time it was miss Nightingale to blink her eyes._

Afterwards she make me swear to better look after myself if I want to recover. I swore onto that, but I cannot be certain to keep that promise. Miss Nightingale asked if I lived somewhere nearby. I said that I didn't know, but that I lived with my parents. She nodded, told me to rest and that when I would leave tomorrow that she would help me. I thanked her. Before she left she lokoed very concerned to me. I think she thought about my eating habits, but it's not something I would do on purpose.  
My whole life I hold onto this diet and I'm just used to it. So much that when I get a little bit hungry, I forget one minute later that hunger. When I'm pretty occupied with work (for example, working at the factory or practising the violin) I'll be so focused on that, that everything else doesn't bother, even if I'm hungry. I'm more often thirsty.

As I lay on my back on the comfortable bed, there was one more thought that made me stay awake just a little bit longer. And there was a very specific emotion bound to that. I was about my parents, Hailey, Thom, LUCIOUS GRUDE and everyone else that was present on that day. I wondered. Were they okay? Are they alive? Where are they staying? At home, or at a hospital? The list of worries went on like that. Eventually I started to wonder about something else.

I still didn't know who had actually saved me. I didn't remember anything from it, only the moment when he appeared from the smoke. A dark shadow in dark clothes. Very useful to know, but every man in this town wore something dark. Maybe he wasn't from here? Maybe he WAS from here? Or not? Have I seen a man with the same appearance as that one?

Foolish girl, I thought. It's not like you see people coming every day from smoke.

But there was another question, what will I do if I, accidently, find the man eventually, what then? Would he remember me?

And still, a tiny voice told me without any sound that I have met him already. That it was someone who would remember me.

Author's note: I don't know exactly when precisely, but next week comes number 10.

Bye for now!

ES12


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

 **Hiiiiii! Seems like I have broken another promise, again... I'm feeling incredibly guilty. I've explained that work at school is taking a lot of time from me. And I know it's a commen excuse, but atleast I hope you bear with me... :(**

 **I want to thank everyone for following/favouring and... even reviewing this story...that makes me so happy to know that you like it! You're the reason that this story will be continued,keeping me motivated to continue.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the series**

(/\/\/\/\\)

I couldn't sleep.

The first time I noticed this discomfort was at 16 past 10 in the evening. Miss Nightingale told me around half past 10 as advise to get a good rest before I would go home. _Ohhhhh, only if she knew how far that journey would be..._ , were my thoughts. Miss Nightingale explained to me a bit that they were currently in Lambeth Asylum (so it means she was in Lambeth which is pretty far away from her home in the borough City of London). She told some about the history of this building. That it was thanks to the financial support of the templars that she could educate nurses and nunes, treating anyone who would need their aid. The rest of what she was telling didn't stuck with me. Maybe she said something about her youth, maybe she mentioned that she had alwasy wanted to be a nurse. If I could summerize everyting she could remember, she would describe her as a bright and caring person who got her heart on the right place.

At 10 minutes past 10, the moment Miss Nightingale wished her goodnight and left, I started to slightly panic abouthow to get home. Of course, one of the options was by foot, but being more than 300 yard away from the safe, familiar and comforting zone would take me at least 3 days to get there. If I knew my way though. And if I could spend the night somewhere. Not complaining about the long, very long walk, but more afraid of the darkness when a woman like me, walks through the slightly lit streets. Even though things were getting safer since the downfall of the blighters, you couldn't be lesser cautions. For somany reasons, let alone a woman like me with zero strength, stability or talking skills.

When I turned on my left side, I sighed heavily and shot another glance at the loyal clock on the grey wall who never lied to her when it came to telling the time. And even though she couldn't hope it would have sympathise for her, it told her yet the time.

8 to 12.

I blinked my eyes tiredly.

8 to 12.

I blinked again,not believing.

7 to 12.

 _No waaaaaay._ My moan was quiet, my eyes drooping as my mind drifted finally to the sleep I longed for.

(/\/\/\/\/\\)

He shouldn't be here. He told himself many times before (shortly artfter that night and examiating the scene they returned to the train hideout), on his way to where he was now (along with running to his fault, then running over the roofs back when his healthy sense caught up with him in time, to be free-running that same path back to his previous mad idea) and even this moment, when he looked at a certain window, his commen sence screaming at him that this wasn't a bright notion. He had seen that person many times before that ball, but nothing more than that. He knew her quite a bit. It wasn't hard to tell that, judging her appearence, that she wasn't proud of herself. Her shouders hung slightly which made her look smaller, not noticeble for those who didn't look at her long enough. When someone would do, they would also notice that her skin is a very little bit blue-ish, probably for eating so less. Although these things, her hair describes the term "simply unique" very well. Lightbrown hair that turns almost golden with every ray the sun granted her and it was as straight as it possibly could be, giving the image that it's soft and thick when you would run your fingers through i-...

I raised my eyebrows as high as I could. The current thoughts that ghosted my mind weren't something I was used to from myself, neither the reason for those. Since when did I? Why would I be bothered so much?

Her soft, almost hissing voice entered his spacing mind as his eyes were still focused on that spot.

'You know it's not very kind, neither polite to spy on innocents.'

I sighed. 'I'm not spying I'-'

'Yeah you're right. It was more like starring and drooling about most likely dirty thoughts of which I really don't want to know.' She made faces like she had to eat something nasty.

'I'm afraid I have not the slighest clue of what you're thinking of me, but I do not blame you if you had those thoughts yourself. I know I'm a irresistable man, but as the gentlemen I am I would kindly ask you to save your fantasies for someone else. A particulary someone may I add.'

'Gosh seriously?!' She hissed in his ear. He shrunk a little from the high frequenty of her voice, yet it came out as a whisper. 'Just tell the bloody hell why you're here at this time of night and I'll spare you.'

He looked at her with a questioning yet challanging face. 'Was that a attempt to threat me dear sister? Just warn me next time so I can improvise on that.' To emphasize his comment he made the most unconvincing face-expression till now. Including the hand to his mouth and wide eyes. He earned a firm twist of his left ear.

'Dear brother, I think it's not necessary, don't you agree?' He just whimpered.

'Cheater,' he murmled. The twist was shared onto his other ear. 'Ouwouwouwouw...'

'Sorry, didn't quite catch that. What did you say?'

It may be the first time in his life that the tears almost spilled from the corners of his eyes. That much pain was flowing through his burning and nub-becoming ears.

'Fine...N...No. It's not.'

'Good.' She finally let him go. His hands shot up to cover and softly rub them.

Jacob pointed one finger up. 'If I tell you, would you keep it to yourself?' She smiled.

'Most certainly not, but we can work something out.' When he didn't react, she gently nudged him with her right shoulder and added: 'But just this once then. I will keep my mouth shut.' Jacob rolled his eyes before he spoke.

'For the first time in my life I feel like running away for something bloody absurdity.'

(/\/\/\/\/\\)

 **Author's note:** **Next time she'll finally leave for City of London! Just hang on until then, hehehehehehe.**

 **I won't promise when I'm going to update because I don't want to dissapoint you again...it's not fair from me to do that.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11:_**

 **Author's note: Hello there! Thank you for still following this stroy! I'm incredibly happy :)**

 **Chapter 11 here.**

 **Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own AC Syndicate.**

(/\/\/\/\\)

The sun was almost at its highest point when I took my first step outside the asylum. Even though it wasn't summer, the beams of the sun were almost hot and it was a relief to feel that warmth on my rather cold skin. The dress I wore was the same dress as the night from the Ball, but slightly different. _When I saw this dress the first time since the Ball, I noticed that my dress was completely smoked and even at some places ripped. The once white and blue had become greyish, even dark and hazy blue. If I put it on, the bottom would nearly reach over my knees. Being a sewer for 9 years made me think it was inappropriate to walk like this through the streets of London (besides the obvious fact that it would attract wrong attention and raises the chance to be bothered by men and women). And so the sewer in me walked out of the room I was in, looking for Miss Nightingale who would probably help with what I was looking for. Instead, I met a very young woman who was in training to be a nurse. She kindly escorted me to their storage room, where the things were which I was looking for. That room was dark, until the young woman lighted the bulb at the ceiling. At one of the shelves lay some very thin wire where a needle was stuck into. Next from these lay a scissor._

 _'Mmmmm, I was certain that there were some unusable shee-… oh, there they are!' She walked passed me and began to pluck a pile of cotton across from this room. Eventually she picked one and showed it to me._

 _'Well, it isn't much, but I hope it's just enough for your idea..'_

 _'N-No-Nooo, it is perfect! I-Is it really okay…? I mean, can I really use this?'_

 _'Yes, certainly. We haven't used them since 2 years, so it's only a waste of them to not make use of it, right?' I nodded, bowed to thank her and made my way back to my room._

 _After 3 hours of stitching, fitting, cutting and adjusting I was satisfied with my transformed dress. It was now a simple long grey dress that didn't have a wide skirt anymore, but still reached her ankles. De very hazy details matched not to badly with the once grey sheet that was now my skirt. The leftover of the sheet was draped loosely on my shoulders to hide my bandage._

I tapped lightly with my fingers on my lips. So which way should I go… From Lambeth to Southwark is at least 500ft, if I would know which direction to go. Most hard part after I figure out where to go is where I should go first. To my home or to the Cathedral? Where would it be most likely to find my p-.

'Miss, can I help you?' A shock run from the end of my toes to the tip of my head when I heard a unfamiliar manly voice. I quickly turned around to meet the owner of that voice. A man in tidy clothes, a lot of brown facial hair and a small black hat was just as startled as I was.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you! You looked like you were looking for something.' He held up both of his hands to empathise his apology.

' Oh! I-It's alright. And I w-was actually looking for my way. Uhmmm…c-c-could you tell me…where to go for Southwark?' Brilliant Alice! You just sound like a 7 years-old child…as usual.

The man let out a tiny chuckle. 'Southwark? What a coincidence! I happen to be there for some business. Perhaps we could share a carriage? We could go by foot, but my time is a little bit precious at the moment.'

Guiltily I looked down. ' I would love to, but I'm afraid I don't have anything to spend…'

'Mmmmm…tell you what, this ride will be on me if you pretend to be my date during this day.' Quickly he added: 'It's won't be all to fancy. We're going to Southwark, then I'll take you out for coffee and then I'll be more than satisfied.'

Well, this doesn't sound all too bad. A stranger that offers me a ride home for in return a companion who drinks something with him. Sounds like a fair deal.

'It's sounds like a good plan sir,' I replied with a honest smile. His smile in return was even wider.

'Please, the name's Frederick, Frederick Abberline,' he said with a bow. 'And what would be yours?'

'Alice, Alice Churchhill.'

(/\/\/\/\\)

'…one time that even I had to shed a tear. There was this woman. She was hysterical when she explained that her precious silver necklace with a single pearl was gone. She told me all kind of reasons why it meant so much to her, but to keep it short she made me swear to do everything in my power to find her lost necklace. I asked her kindly where she saw it for last. So, when she mentioned the place, I made my way towards it…'

Mister Abberline and I were currently at a bar, not really far from the factory and definitely not far from home. He started with a coffee, but by now he drank from his second beer. I just had my tea, but I doubt that he knows that I'm not really listening until he said this.

'… eventually we found deeply buried in a drawer a small wooden chest. It had some delicate curly patterns, some even shaped in hearts. When I opened it, I…' He blinked his eyes before continuing, as if he was still there at this moment.

'It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. You see, when I opened that tiny box, a very tiny ballerina came and a very soft and gentle music filled the quiet air. It was, truly touching.' His eyes began to water when he said the next words.

'I couldn't held it dry when I saw that inside the little box was the necklace AND a small note. Curious as I was I opened it, because it was just the note without an envelope, couldn't hurt right?' Mister Abberline was already crying a bit. I couldn't, because something was bothering me. 'And then, mister Abberline?'.

He leaned in a bit forward and said: 'Unfortunately I don't know the exact words, but it was something like this. _Dearest, First I apologize for borrowing your charm. It was the only way to make sure only you could find it. You told me once you lost this chest when you were little_. And…uhmm… oh, I remember! _Know you'll always be in my heart and I'll always look after you and our sweet fortune. You'll find your necklace here, but my heart's in your gem. Yours, Paul.'_

I widened my eyes. No way….I didn't realized I was shaking my head until mister Abberline spoke again.

'I know, right? It was, like I said, touching. And so said, because apparently, the person who wrote it wasn't just anyone. It was a death letter for her wife. Shortly after we returned and filled in the paperwork, we were searching for her husband's body, but we haven't found it yet.'

Strange…

'Mister Abberline, when did you meet this woman?'

He chuckled and took a handkerchief from his pocket. It was a few days ago. To be more specific, one day after that incident in City of London.'

For quite some time I couldn't speak. Then I stood up. Mister Abberline stood up as well. 'Is everything alright miss Churchhill? You loo-'

'My apologies. I-I just feel a little tired. Thank you for this. And everything you've shared with me. I had a wonderful time mister Abberline.'

He raised his eyebrows questionably. 'Of course. Shall I take you home?'

I shook my head. 'No, no need for that. I do hope we see each other very soon.'

'Y-yes. Yes, I do hoop too.' I bowed my knees slightly. 'Good day, mister Abberline!'

'Good day, mis- wait. Wait! You have forgo-'. I walked out the door before he as finished speaking. I just couldn't.

 **Author's note:**

 **I'm in writing mode! Tomorrow comes the next one! I would love to here what you think of this story so far!**

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Author's note: Hello everyone who reads this story! A little warning, this chapter contains sexual harassment, but it's not really detailed…O.O**

(/\/\/\/\\)

I walked faster with every second passed. I didn't know how fast I needed to go home.

 _Mother_

No matter how coldhearted she was towards me, no matter how much I hated her voice, she was always there for me. And she always mend well.  
She was my walking schedule, she was my personal manager, she was a strong housewife who wasn't simple-minded. She had a loving husband who cheered her up and adored her for who she was. Even though my father drank sometimes a little bit too much then too much and my mother was sometimes a little bit quick tempered, I couldn't name a more perfect bond then between my parents.

 _Mother_

I make a turn to a narrow street, knowing all the shortcuts to home. Something was telling me though that it wasn't as save as usual.

A sharp turn to the right, a new narrow street in my sight. When I reached it I slowed down until I was walking with my right hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath. Behind me I heard someone slowing his pace, matching with mine. Curious I walked further and at the T-junction I turned left instead of turning right. More than one pair of shoes walked in the exact same pace as mine, taking the same direction as I did. I walked a little bit faster, so did my stalkers. One of them made a whistle.

'Why are you running love? We want to talk with you a bit. Maybe we can hang out too!'

'Come on! It will be fun!'

Could I, can I outrun them? I have no idea who they are, but I rather take my chances before they reach me.

'Hey! Get back here!'

'Take her boys.' I heard them coming. Their loud and quick footsteps along with their shouting came dangerously closer. My whole body shook from the rush I felt through my veins as well as the fact that I was terrified that they will catch me. I've been in these situations before, but most of the time they gave up. I make random turns, walked into narrow streets which were full of obstacles and people and yet they haven't given up. My breathing became irregular and had the idea that I couldn't get any oxygen. After passing a few more streets, I hid myself behind a few boxes and barrels. I tried to quiet myself, but I was out of breath and really frightened. I put my hands to my mouth and pleaded that they would just go away.

'Where did that bitch go?'

That voice was awfully close! I was hyperventilating now.

'Keep searching. She stopped running so she shouldn't be far.'

The footsteps came closer. And closer.

Sounds of someone who was moving some stuff. A hand grasped my left arm roughly and it hurt so much. I let out a stifled groan.

'Well, well, well. Found ya you whore.'

'Brilliant Arthur. We can finally start the well-earned party after the hard work, wouldn't you agree love?'

My mind black out. It was as if the volume of sound was fading. Muffled. Suddenly I couldn't care anymore. I was a mouse in their game, I was caught. It won't matter what I did, I knew perfectly well what would come. A weak woman like me with a pair of man who smelled horribly and were dressed in mostly black with round hats was going to face her fate.

'S-s-s-crew you' I whispered with teeth clenched to each other. The man who held me was oblivious for my pain. He was enjoying this too much to notice.

' I can't hear ye love.'

I gathered my courage an looked the man who wasn't holding me. He had a blond mustache and half long blond hair underneath his round black hat. His clouded blue eyes reflected his lust and madness. And so I stood up for myself for the very first time. Behind him came three more man, dressed the same way as the man in front of me.

'S-such a disgrace. N-n-not only are you a p-p-pair of…bastards, but you're a-a-also that much dep-p-pended that you need four more man to catch someone…small and fragile like me. So the stories are true I presume. M-men like you are incapable of surviving on their own a-a-as long as they don't have someone to order them around. And you know why? Why should you? If you want to know, I would gladly c-c-confirm you and y-y-y-your partners are those men who need a brain to determine what you should do with your lives. Without one, you are just puppets, waitin-' The man had enough and slapped me in my face. The man who held me twisted my injured shoulder and punched it too. I screamed and screamed as my sight became blurry.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH! MINGER WHORE! We shall teach you a life lesson you'll never forget!'

They pushed me to the ground, one pressing against both my shoulders while the other made his way to the bottom of my dress. I resisted with kicking, punching and screaming both from pain and fear but it all didn't matter. They were way stronger than me. Their hands went all over me. A cold metal knife was held to my throat. A whisper full of venom spoke directly into my ear, his reeking breath reaching my nose.

'Behave like a lady and don't you dare move or make a sound, got that?' My hands were held above my hand and the only thing I did was squeezing my eyes tightly shut, waiting for them to finish. I tried to shut out all the signals my body picked up. I shut myself from their moaning and quickening breaths, I shut out the ripping sound of my dress, I shut out the cold air that tickled inch by inch my body. I tried to ignore their filthy, moistly rough hands that went up and down and rubbed my privite parts, trying to forget what they touched.

And then it stopped.

Their hands let go of my body. Instinctively I made myself as small as possible and didn't dare to see what was happening. Then a different hand touched my cheek very gently. I flinched and the hand retreaded, with regret because my injured shoulder hit the ground unpleasantly. I realised I was trembling all over.

'It's okay Alice. I won't hurt you.'

I knew that voice. Carefully I opened my eyes and I didn't expected to see a hooded man casting a shadow over me. My first instinct wasn't running though. It was as if all the fear I had was flooding out of me. Just like that. The hooded man saw me relaxing a bit, so he placed his hand back on my cheek and stroked it lightly. I melted with that simple gesture because I had a presumption I knew this man, even though I couldn't see his face. But how…?

'How do you know my name, mister…?' my voice was just a whisper, but he heard it none the less.

He chuckled softly and retreated his hand once more. I missed it already. 'Forgive my rudeness. I asked _that_ day at some people who you were.' I waited for him to continue, but he seemed to hesitate. That day? What did he mean by that? Could he possibly mean..?

(/\/\/\/\\)

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Author's note: SURPRISE! A brandnew chapter. Hope you'll like it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer; I** **sincerely apologize for skipping this in chapter 12. So, I would like to confirm that I do not own AC Syndicate. Only my OC's of course...but that is quite logical...right?**

(/\/\/\/\\)

'When you mean "that day", do you mean that Ball,' I asked carefully. He nodded. Before I could ask him more, a man with a round black hat ran towards us. With one look at the scene before him he halted and said his next words.

'You'll pay for this Churchhill!'

And he fled.

The hooded man next to me shook his head and mumbled "coward". I however realized something I have forgotten a bit. I struggled to stand up and my vision became blurry again. The hooded man steadied me with his hands on my arms, avoiding my injured shoulder, before I could fell. How did he know I had an injury there? I was yet distracted by his scent. Fresh and with a hint of…metal and wood? Why does that ring a bell?

'Easy there. You're still frail from these events altogether.' When my vision was clear again I looked down at my dress. It was cut at different places, but there were two cuts which made me very uncomfortable. He noticed my sudden discomfort as well as the reason for that and quickly let go of my arms while turning his back to me. He too was uncomfortable with the situation. I tried to fix my dress so it was less revealing, he put his gloves on. When I was done I let him know that he could look again, but I avoided eye contact because I was certain I was still blushing.

'How…' I stopped myself. This could wait, my mother could be in danger. 'Never mind, thanks you…for everything but I really…need to go home now.' He sighed softly, but didn't complain.

'Can I at least walk with you? In case of?' I nodded, not complaining at all.

'But we must hurry.'

(/\/\/\/\\)

We walked side by side without saying anything. I tried to ask for his name, but he wouldn't tell me.

'In time, but for now it's better this way.'

I sighed, but didn't push it. I softly wrapped my fingers on my left arm to ease the throbbing a bit. I don't know if he noticed or not, but he didn't say anything. It was nothing I wasn't used to, I mean the non-talking-walk-part. It was just that I had so many questions for him, but I didn't dare to say them aloud. In fear of his reaction or the disappointment he wouldn't answer them. I had simple questions like who he was and where he comes from, but also questions that made me doubt he'll ever answer them. For example, why would he wanted to know who I was? How did he knew where I was just moments ago? Why isn't he answering any questions and what's he hiding? I abruptly stood still. He did as well.

'We're here,' was the only thing I could say. He nodded and walked towards me until we were 2 feet apart from touching each other. He looked at the building next to us and looked back at me. When I didn't say anything he scratched his head.

'So…why are we stopping? Weren't we in a hurry?' Strangely it didn't sound as a real question, but I ignored that.

'This is the p-place I needed to be,' I simply answered. I looked down nervously, waiting for how this goes from now.

'Ah,' he said. I didn't react. 'Is something wrong?'

How to say this… 'I…I…I just don't know what to expect.'

I could hear his confusion in his voice. ' What you might see you mean?'

I nodded. 'Euhm…something like that.' Hesitantly I added: 'This place, it's my home. I…hope to see my mother, but since that…you know….and the threat of that man. I just hope…'

'You're afraid of what you're going to see.' It wasn't a question anymore, but he knew what I was getting at. Suddenly he reached out and placed his hand under my chin, making me look up to him. I could see half of his face now the sun was setting behind me. He smiled and stroke with his thumb my cheek tenderly. Then he let go and looked at my house. He seemed lost in his thoughts or starring at it, maybe both. Then he turned his attention to me again.

'You don't need to worry. There is one person pacing in the room, but I can assure you it's save to enter.'

I widened my eyes. How? How did he do that? How could he know?

'Thank…you?' He just smiled.

'Well, I see you sometime then. Have a splendid evening Alice.' He bowed slightly and made his way to wherever he was planning to go.

'Wait!'

He stopped and looked at me. I had almost forgotten my question because my heart was fluttering like a mad bird.

'Euhm…I...' I took a deep breath. What did I had to lose? 'If you don't want to tell me your name, can you do me a favor instead?' He walked towards me while I continued my request for him. 'I have lost something very important to me during…what happened at the Ball.' I was blushing madly now and since he was almost in front of me again I looked down, hoping he wouldn't see. ' It is maybe a thoughtless request, but could you…help me find my violin?' A few seconds have passed, but he didn't said anything. His shoes however, came into my vision, but I didn't dare to look up. Anyone who would see us would probably think I was going to get a lecture. I think they would think that if we were not the only people here. Strangely, we were the only one around.

'You know, it isn't very polite to talk to people when they are unable to see your face.' His low whisper entered my mind and made me shiver. His warm breath tickled my ear. Was he…Was he teasing me?

Fair enough, two can play this.

'I must apologize, but it isn't very polite to say such things when no one can see your face either.' My voice was nothing more than a whisper as well. He sighed. Did I upset him? Oh, no, no, no. That wasn't my intention. Euhmm, I can only hope he is just messing with me.

He chuckled. 'I apologize. You are absolutely right. How about this, I'll show you mine and you do the same thing?'

'…okay.'

Badumpbadumpbadump

(/\/\/\/\\)

My heart kept pounding moments after he left.

I should have known. Who could have been otherwise?  
I wasn't loved by men. Nobody held my gaze the first moment they saw me. No men would even think about having a conservation with me, except my father and family, my dear friend Thom, mister Bennington and the man I met today, mister Abberline.  
And nobody could toy around with my heart like he does. Since the first time I saw him and I locked eyes with him, he did that even though I didn't knew him, except from his name. But there was something bugging me.

Why?

Why was he this interested in me? Why did he protect me and more importantly, how did he knew where I was? I wish I asked him then, but if he even wouldn't tell his name, what were the chances he would answer the others?

The more I thought about it, the more I became uncomfortable and…even the feeling I was lonely. He was attractive with his devilish smile and handsome face (not even starting with his appearance). Someone like him who was nice to someone like me could only mean one think; he wants something.

But these thoughts could wait a little more. I was about to find out if my mother would be here.

I knocked twice on the front door, called my mother several times, even calling here with her first name, but no response came. I walked around the apartment building until I found what I was looking for. One window of our house was slightly open and there was always a pile of boxes which I use for getting inside. Now it would be the 6th time for me to use this method. Once I was inside, I reached out, searching for the light switch. When I found it and activated it, nothing out of the ordinary was to be seen. The kitchen was neat and ordered. I shut the window which I came through, just in case a creep had the same idea as I did. I tried to call for my mother again.

'Alice?'

I widened my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Her shout came from upstairs.

'Mother!'

(/\/\/\/\\)

 **Author's note: Thank you very much for reading this! I think the last chapter will be around 20, but could be less or more.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **ES12**


End file.
